Only In Her Dreams
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: It's been two years since that day, and Chiaki still can't forget the broken devil who she helped, and fell in love with. Oneshot. ChiakixOroron.


I have just reread The Demon Ororon for the millionth time and suddenly felt like writing. So here's my first shot at a fanfiction. It's a bit depressing but I like it, I hope you all do too.

XxXxX

The first time I fell in love I was fifteen. He was just some broken devil, who I felt a need to help.

It's been two years now and I'm now seventeen. Even after his death I still dream of Ororon. His calm eyes, filled with unspeakable suffering. I wake in tears, his name dying on my lips as my screams go silent. Miss Lucy used to run into my room and ask me what was wrong, but after a week of the same dream, she now sleeps through my nightmare screams.

Shiro and Kuro still live with me, even though they could leave. They have become my family. Lika, didn't survive the injury that Oscar gave her, and died shortly after the battle had ended. I couldn't cry for her, because my tears for Ororon wouldn't stop and my tears for him, mixed with my tears for her, till I didn't know who I was crying for. These past two years have been filled with tears, silence and rare laughter. The only time I laugh is when Othello comes and visits me, then I'm not allowed to cry.

"My baby brother really loved you, and sometimes I can see why" he'd say before he disappeared to hell once more.

My tears would start afresh, I'd laugh at the tears because Othello laughed when he had to kill his wife right? So why couldn't I laugh at the memory of a man who loved me?

"Chiaki, my dear please do get up, so I can clean this bed" Miss Lucy says to me, I slowly get out of my bed and fumble to the living room. Shiro and Kuro are sitting outside, the heat seeping in through closed windows.

"Chiaki, come out into the sun" Kuro's once childlike voice is gone and has now been replaced with that of a teenagers. He's gotten bigger, and now wears a normal shirt and pants like his brother used to. After Ororon's and Lika's death Shiro changed. He now wears outfits that are similar to what Ororon himself wore. I glance up at Shiro as I sit out on the porch with them both. Smoke curls from the cigarette in Shiro's hands. He coughs and goes to stub it out. I grabbed his hand and take it from him. The smoke feels rough as I suck it down, but I feel closer to him. The devil I fell in love with two years ago. The devil who died trying to do what I asked of him. I stub out the cigarette and glance out to see the sun bleeding into a red sky. I quickly and quietly stand and turn to go inside. I've seen too much blood, and just to watch the sunset bleed is painful. I go inside and sit on the floor waiting for Miss Lucy to leave my room, so I can return to it.

"There you are Chiaki, all clean" Miss Lucy exits my room and I walk inside not even bothering to shut the door. They know what I'll do, I'll sleep because in my dreams he's there, alive and well. They wake me every few hours to make sure I'm not dead, but mostly they know of what I dream, and leave me in my world of illusion. I thump down on my bed and before my head hit's the pillow I'm asleep.

"Ororon?" my voice quivers from disuse. A shadow appears, smoke seeping from it.

"Yeah, babe?" his voice is rough from the cigarette, and I race towards him. When I reach the shadow it becomes flesh and bone, and suddenly he is in front of me, with his smirk on his face. I crash into him and his arms come around me. I breathe in his cigarette and hell fire scent. His lips crush mine in a kiss so hot, not even the fires from hell can compare.

"You know you can't go on like this babe. This is destroying what you are and who you are. You can't keep dreaming of me, I'm dead." His words stab me. I grip him tighter.

"Please don't make me wake up, in this dream I have everything I need, please don't make me leave you." My whispered voice cracks and his image quivers.

"But babe, you need to live in the light, you are the savior, and I will not have you living in these shadows, just because you want to be with me" his words pushed me back and his image becomes a shadow once more. He steps back and turns to leave.

"Ororon? Ororon? Don't leave me. ORORON!" My screams shake me awake into the blackness of my room. I breath heavy and look around me disoriented. Kuro is on one side of the bed, and Shiro on the other, they both sleep silently, my screams normal to them. I curl my knees to my chest and place my arms over them and cry.

My lovely devil, the broken man I fell in love with two years ago, he is only alive in my dreams now.

XxXxX

So there was my first shot at a Fanfiction for this series. I've always loved it, and I'm now proud to say that I have written this. :) Send reviews my way, it'd be nice :)

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
